1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys for young children, and, more particularly, to toys especially designed to stimulate the senses and learning of young children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toys especially designed to stimulate the senses and learning in children ranging in ape from approximately four to eighteen months are often referred to as cognitive toys. Often such cognitive toys are designed to emphasize one form of stimulation. For example, one toy may emphasize visual stimulation and learning. Another toy may emphasize audible stimulation and learning. Still another may emphasize tactile stimulation and learning. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which includes features that stimulate learning with visual, audible, and tactile forms of stimulation.
A single toy that emphasizes one type of learning stimulation may produce its desired results only for a short period of time. This is because the attention span of very young children is quite short. However, if an early childhood learning toy apparatus included a variety of forms of stimulation, once the child tires of one form of stimulation, the child could readily turn its attention to another feature of the apparatus. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided with a variety of forms of sensory and mental stimulation so that when the child tired of one feature of the apparatus. the child could readily redirect attention to another feature of the apparatus.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to toys promoting early childhood development, and the following U.S. patens are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,759; 4,188,745; 4,334,382; 4,968,279; and 5,067,925. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,759 discloses a toy in the form of a mobile in which objects are suspended from strings. For using this mobile in a practical way, an infant would normally be lying down in a crib. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which were usable for a child who is standing or walking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,745 discloses an infant toy that includes a number of objects suspended on spring-like supports. The objects provide visual interest to a young child in an infant seat, or other device for child seating. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which were usable for a child who is not sedentary, but who is mobile and can move around the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,382 discloses an infant development ring toy which has portions which can be bitten by the child and has portions which give off an audible sound. The toy is small and can be held in the child's hands.
In the process of child development, the child must learn to live in an environment that is much larger than the child himself. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which were bigger than the child himself so as to aid the child in developing skills relating to the child interacting with the larger environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,279 discloses another infant toy which is used by an infant lying down in a crib and provides visual and touch stimulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,925 discloses an infant's toy that is both visually and audibly attractive. The device is generally planar in shape. Because this device is generally planar in shape, it does not provide a young child with experience in a clearly three dimensional environment. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which provides a young child with experiences and stimulations in a substantially three dimensional environment.
Still other features would be desirable in an early childhood learning toy. To stimulate the child's visual senses, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided having a variety of colors and visual patterns. A skill that is conducive to motor development and hand-eye coordination is placing objects in and removing object from a box. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which has a box into which and out of which objects are placed and removed by the child.
With the mobile devices mentioned above, the child can see random motion of objects that the child hits. However, to permit the child to learn that he can exercise considerable control over his environment, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which permitted the child to exercise accurate control over objects that the child contacts.
A container is usually for containing objects therein. However, a container can serve other purposes. It can be visually stimulating by having designs on the outside of the container. Moreover, the container has walls which may be struck to make audible sounds. To permit the child to gain experience in viewing an object, such as a container, in a variety of aspects, the container could be provided with accessory striking objects, such as drum sticks, so that child can appreciate different aspects, such as audible aspects, of a container device.
A ball is always a fascinating toy to a child. Yet, because a ball rolls, it often rolls out of reach of a child. Moreover, if the child chases after a ball that rolls into an unsafe or dangerous location, such as down a flight of stairs, the child may be in great danger if the child follows an errant ball. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which included a ball that was prevented from rolling away from the device.
Many toys for young children have sound producers which generate random sounds when the child strikes or moves the toy. It would be desirable, however, if the sounds generated by the child could be discrete and particular. This would give the child experience in directly controlling his audible environment. In this respect, it would be desirable if an early childhood learning device were provided which enabled the child to exercise direct control over audible objects to create discrete reproducible sounds.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use toys to stimulate early childhood development, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an early childhood learning toy which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) includes features that stimulate learning with visual, audible, and tactile forms of stimulation; (2) provides a variety of forms of sensory and mental stimulation so that when the child tires of one feature of the apparatus, the child can readily redirect attention to another feature of the apparatus; (3) is usable for a child who is standing or walking; (4) is usable for a child who is not sedentary, but who is mobile and can move around the device; (5) is bigger than the child himself so as to aid the child in developing skills relating to the child interacting with the larger environment; (6) provides a young child with experiences and stimulations in a substantially three dimensional environment; (7) has a variety of colors and visual patterns; (8) has a box into which and out of which objects are placed and removed by the child; (9) permits the child to exercise accurate control over objects that the child contacts; (10) is provided with accessory striking objects, such as drum sticks, so the child can appreciate different aspects, such as audible aspects, of a container device; (11) includes a ball that is prevented from rolling away from the device; and (12) enables the child to exercise direct control over audible objects to create discrete reproducible sounds. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique early childhood learning toy of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.